Problem, piosenki (odcinek 175)
'Problem, piosenki '''to piętnasty odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu ''Violetta. Opis Angie przyjechała do Barcelony, żeby odwiedzić Violettę i Germana. Violetta jest bardzo szczęśliwa, że po tak długim czasie znowu widzi swoją ciocię. W Buenos Aires, Marco mówi Francesce, że chce rozwinąć swoją karierę w Londynie i jedyną osobą, która do tej pory wiedziała o jego przedsięwzięciu, był Diego. Mówi swojej byłej dziewczynie, że nie mógł jej o tym powiedzieć, bo bał się, że oddalą się od siebie, a w efekcie wyszło gorzej. Francesca pozwala Marco spełnić marzenie. Francesca mówi Marco, że on musi powiedzieć Antonio i wszystkim innym o swoim przedsięwzięciu. Erica mówi Diego, że Francesca na pewno czuje to samo, co on, bo jest o nich zazdrosna, i doradza mu, by wyznał jej swoje uczucia. Jade i Nicolas poznają się bliżej. Gdy Jade mówi, że została bez domu, Nicolas zaprasza ją do swojej sieci hoteli. Gery cieszy to, że Violetta wyjechała. Diego mówi Gery, że ona nie powinna robić sobie nadziei, bo Violetta jest z Leonem. W Barcelonie, Ludmiła dzwoni na lotnisko, by kupić bilet do Rzymu, ale Violetta ją powstrzymuje. Violetta mówi Ludmile, że Federico ją naprawdę kocha i jeśli ona wyjedzie, to zniszczy swoje stosunki zarówno z nim, jak i z mamą. Na kolacji Angie dowiaduje się, że Violetta, German, Ludmiła i Priscilla są całą czwórką na wakacjach. Zarówno bliskość Germana i Priscilli, jak i informacje o ich związku, wywołują zazdrość u Angie. Violetta zauważa po drugiej stronie sali fortepian i postanawia zaśpiewać. Ludmiła nie chce śpiewać, a Angie zgadza się zaśpiewać z Violettą. Przy akompaniamencie Germana na fortepianie, Violetta i Angie śpiewają "Algo se enciende". Zostając same przy stole, Violetta mówi Angie, że nie układa jej się z Leonem, bo on odszedł ze Studia przez problemy z zespołem i You-Mix, i on cały czas się na nią obraża, gdy próbuje mu powiedzieć, że jest w błędzie. Angie mówi Violetcie, że powodem jej ostatnich kłótni z Leonem jest to, że ona go nie wspiera, i radzi siostrzenicy, by bywała przy swoim chłopaku i zgadzała się na jego decyzje, nawet jeśli są dla niego bardzo trudne. Za radą cioci, Violetta dzwoni do Leona i mówi mu, iż zrozumiała, że jego decyzja o odejściu była dla niego bardzo trudna, i wesprze go w jego decyzjach, nawet jeżeli są błędne. Leon tłumaczy Violetcie, że nie popełnia błędów, tylko podejmuje ryzyko, by robić karierę. Całą rozmowę podsłuchiwała Gery. Nazajutrz, w parku, Jade i Matias kłócą się o sprawę z Germanem i Priscillą przy kobiecie z płaczącym dzieckiem. Jade śpiewa dla dziecka kołysankę swoim operowym głosem, a przechodnie wrzucają do jej kapelusza pieniądze. Beto mówi Antonio, że chce oddać Oldze portmonetkę, ale nie wie jak. Antonio radzi Beto, żeby przyszedł osobiście do Olgi. Olga mówi Ramallo, że każde z nich powinno znaleźć inne osoby, bo dzięki miłości stała się inną kobietą. Ramallo jest zdezorientowany, dopóki Noelia mu nie mówi, że Olga chyba kogoś poznała. Marco prosi Diega, by pozwolił mu poćwiczyć w "Art Rebel" przed ostatnimi przesłuchaniami do Royal Auditorium. Diego pozwala Marco poćwiczyć, jak jego ojca nie będzie w "Art Rebel". Gdy Marco rozmawia przez telefon z Francescą o rozmowie z Antonio o Royal Auditorium, Gregorio go przyłapuje. Gregorio obiecuje Marco, że nic nie powie, ale w zamian za pomoc w przygotowaniach do przesłuchania do Royal Auditorium. Andres nagrywa, jak Alex śpiewa "Tienes todo". Andres mówi Francesce i Camili, że Alex chce wysłać ten filmik Violetcie. Beto przychodzi do Olgi i, widząc fortepian, gra na nim, ale przyłapuje go Olga, która jest pod wrażeniem. Beto gra na fortepianie "Verte de lejos" dla Olgi, która jest oczarowana. Ramallo zazdrośnie patrzy na Olgę i Beto. W "Art Rebel", na życzenie Eriki, Diego śpiewa dla niej. Francesca przychodzi, a gdy widzi Diega z Ericą, wychodzi. Camila, która też przyszła, mówi Diego, że Francesca przed chwilą poszła, i ma do niego pretensje, że jest z inną dziewczyną. Diego wyjaśnia Camili, że Erica jest chrześnicą jego mamy. Za prośbą Eriki, Diego dogania Francescę i wyjaśnia jej wszystko. Diego mówi Francesce, że każdy mógłby się w niej zakochać i ona doskonale wie, co chce jej przez to powiedzieć. Tymczasem w Barcelonie, German pyta się Violetty, co u Angie. Violetta mówi ojcu, że Angie dowiedziała się o jego związku z Priscillą w najgorszy sposób. German dochodzi do wniosku, że Angie nadal może coś do niego czuć. Violetta zatrzymuje Ludmiłę przed ucieczką do Rzymu, ostrzegając ją, że powie wszystko jej mamie, jeśli ona wyjedzie. Gdy Violetta rozmawia z tatą przez telefon, Ludmiła wymyka się z walizkami. Do Violetty przychodzi Federico, który przyjechał do Barcelony, by osobiście wszystko wyjaśnić Ludmile. German pyta się Angie, czy ona żałuje swojej decyzji o wyjeździe do Francji. Angie mówi Germanowi, że bardzo cieszy się z tej decyzji. German potem pyta się swojej szwagierki, czy ona nadal coś do niego czuje. Violetta i Federico nie mogą nigdzie znaleźć Ludmiły. Po tym, jak zadzwonił na lotnisko, Federico mówi Violetcie, że ostatnie loty do Rzymu właśnie odleciały. Violetta i Federico obawiają się, że Ludmiła poleciała do Rzymu. W tej chwili przychodzi Priscilla, która wpada w szok, że jej córka pojechała sama do Rzymu. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 3